The present invention relates generally to vending machines and more particularly to vending machines of a type including helical members for moving and dispensing articles or packages.
There have been many different structures used to connect such helix to a drive shaft for facilitating selective rotation of such helix. Examples of structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,561; 3,883,039; 3,929,255; 3,986,637; and 3,989,163.
Most of such prior art connections have been solid connections made by rivets or the like, to a plate which is then connected to a drive shaft, especially in the helix structures which are formed of flat wire rather than wire of a round cross section. One problem with such prior art structures is that they cannot be adjusted easily, for example to change the rotary position of the helix with respect to the drive shaft.
Another problem with prior art structures is the excessive time and expense of construction and the excessive time needed for disassembly and re-assembly when necessary.
Consequently there is a need for an improved connection structure between the helix and drive shaft of vending machines.